mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Breeding
This page is a quick reference for breeding new monsters! Please note the following: # Visit the Breeding Structure page for some discussion of which combination is "best." # When choosing which monsters to breed, it does not matter which monster is on the left or right column. # Star * indicates there are multiple combinations for breeding the desired monster. # When Breeding, pick a combination (if more than one) that will take the least amount of time. For example, Entbrat + T-Rox is a better choice for a Ghazt than Entbrat + Clamble. This is because a Clamble takes more time. The less time you have to wait, the more often you can continuously attempt to breed the desired monster. # Visit Breeding Times page for enhanced breeding times on the Enhanced Breeding Structure and the Enhanced Nursery # Rare Monsters have the same breeding combination(s) and element(s) as their natural counterparts but are less common than their natural counterparts (the exception is single-element Natural Rares, which must be bred using triple-element monsters that both have their respective element). Check the Mailbox often to see if there are any breeding promotions of Rares. # Epic Monsters have a very specific breeding combination for every island they are in. They do not have the same breeding combination as their common or Rare counterparts, nor is it the same breeding combination for each island, so it is worth checking a specific island on the below table for the breeding combo of a certain Epic Monster before breeding it. Check the Mailbox often to see if there are any breeding promotions for Epics. # An MSM Facebook post claims that higher-level monsters have a greater chance of breeding "special monsters." However, empirical testing has revealed no significant correlation between monster level and the chance of breeding a Ghazt from an Entbrat and a T-Rox. List of Monsters | data-sort-value="01:00:00" |1 hour | data-sort-value="00:45:00" |45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Air Water Earth |- |data-sort-value="Mammott, 3-Epic" | Epic Mammott | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-1-Single" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="05:00:00" |5 hours | data-sort-value="03:45:00" |3 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Air Earth |- |data-sort-value="Toe Jammer, 3-Epic" | Epic Toe Jammer | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-1-Single" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="03:00:00" |3 hours | data-sort-value="02:15:00" |2 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Air Water |- |data-sort-value="Potbelly, 3-Epic" | Epic Potbelly | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-1-Single" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="09:00:00" |9 hours | data-sort-value="06:45:00" |6 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Water Earth |- |data-sort-value="Potbelly, 3-Epic" | Epic Tweedle | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-1-Single" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="11:00:00" |11 hours | data-sort-value="08:15:00" |8 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Air Water Earth |- ! colspan="8" data-sort-value="" |Epic Double Element Monsters |- |data-sort-value="Furcorn, 3-Epic" | Epic Furcorn | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="17:00:00" |17 hours | data-sort-value="12:45:00" |12 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Earth |- |data-sort-value="Maw, 3-Epic" | Epic Maw | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="13:00:00" |13 hours | data-sort-value="09:45:00" |9 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Air |- |data-sort-value="Fwog, 3-Epic" | Epic Fwog | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="07:00:00" |7 hours | data-sort-value="05:15:00" |5 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Air Water |- |data-sort-value="Cybop, 3-Epic" | Epic Cybop | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="23:00:00" |23 hours | data-sort-value="17:15:00" |17 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="3-Air" |Air Water Earth |- |data-sort-value="Oaktopus, 3-Epic" | Epic Oaktopus | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="31:00:00" |1 day, 7 hours | data-sort-value="23:15:00" |23 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold Water |- |data-sort-value="Quibble, 3-Epic" | Epic Quibble | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="21:00:00" |21 hours | data-sort-value="15:45:00" |15 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Air Water |- |data-sort-value="Pango, 3-Epic" | Epic Pango | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-2-Double" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="27:00:00" |1 day, 3 hours | data-sort-value="20:15:00" |20 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Air Earth |- ! colspan="8" data-sort-value="" |Epic Triple Element Monsters |- |data-sort-value="T-Rox, 3-Epic" | Epic T-Rox | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="19:00:00" |19 hours | data-sort-value="14:15:00" |14 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Air |- |data-sort-value="Thumpies, 3-Epic" | Epic Thumpies | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="33:00:00" |1 day, 9 hours | data-sort-value="24:45:00" |1 day, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Earth |- |data-sort-value="PomPom, 3-Epic" | Epic PomPom | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="27:00:00" |1 day, 3 hours | data-sort-value="20:15:00" |20 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Air Earth |- |data-sort-value="Bowgart, 3-Epic" | Epic Bowgart | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="29:00:00" |1 day, 5 hours | data-sort-value="21:45:00" |21 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant Cold |- |data-sort-value="Scups, 3-Epic" | Epic Scups | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="37:00:00" |1 day, 13 hours | data-sort-value="27:45:00" |1 day, 3 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="3-Air" |Air Water |- |data-sort-value="Spunge, 3-Epic" | Epic Spunge | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="25:00:00" |1 day, 1 hour | data-sort-value="18:45:00" |18 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Water |- |data-sort-value="Congle, 3-Epic" | Epic Congle | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="23:00:00" |23 hours | data-sort-value="17:15:00" |17 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold Air |- |data-sort-value="Reedling, 3-Epic" | Epic Reedling | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-3-Triple" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="17:00:00" |17 hours | data-sort-value="12:45:00" |12 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="4-Water" |Water Earth |- ! colspan="8" data-sort-value="" |Epic Quad Element Monsters |- |data-sort-value="Entbrat, 3-Epic" | Epic Entbrat | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-4-Quad" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="45:00:00" |1 day, 21 hours | data-sort-value="31:45:00" |1 day, 9 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="1-Plant" |Plant |- |data-sort-value="Deedge, 3-Epic" | Epic Deedge | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-4-Quad" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="41:00:00" |1 day, 17 hours | data-sort-value="30:45:00" |1 day, 6 hours, 45 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold |- |data-sort-value="Shellbeat, 3-Epic" | Epic Shellbeat | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-4-Quad" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="43:00:00" |1 day, 19 hours | data-sort-value="32:15:00" |1 day, 8 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="4-Water" |Water |- |data-sort-value="Quarrister, 3-Epic" | Epic Quarrister | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-4-Quad" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="35:00:00" |1 day, 11 hours | data-sort-value="26:15:00" |1 day, 2 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="5-Earth" |Earth |- ! colspan="8" data-sort-value="" |Epic Seasonal Monsters |- |data-sort-value="Yool, 3-Epic" | Epic Yool | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-5-Seasonal" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="25:12:00" |1 day, 1 hour, 12 minutes | data-sort-value="18:54:00" |18 hours, 54 minutes | data-sort-value="2-Cold" |Cold |- |data-sort-value="Schmoochle, 3-Epic" | Epic Schmoochle | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-5-Seasonal" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="22:15:00" |22 hours, 15 minutes | data-sort-value="16:40:00" |16 hours, 40 minutes | data-sort-value="3-Air" |Air |- |data-sort-value="Blabbit, 3-Epic" | Epic Blabbit | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-5-Seasonal" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="25:12:00" |1 day, 1 hour, 22 minutes | data-sort-value="18:54:00" |19 hours, 1 minute, 30 seconds | data-sort-value="4-Water" |Water |- |data-sort-value="Hoola, 3-Epic" | Epic Hoola | | data-sort-value="10-Epic-5-Seasonal" | Epic |colspan="2" | | data-sort-value="21:20:00" |21 hours, 20 minutes | data-sort-value="16:00:00" |16 hours | data-sort-value="3-Air" |Air Earth |} Breeding Tables See the Breeding Tables page. Breeding Charts By Island PLANT ISLAND BREEDING CHART.jpg|Plant Island Breeding Chart Cold Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Cold Island Breeding Chart Air Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Air Island Breeding Chart Water Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Water Island Breeding Chart Earth Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Earth Island Breeding Chart Shugabush Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Shugabush Island Breeding Chart Ethereal Island Breeding Chart.jpg|Ethereal Island Breeding Chart Category:Game Mechanics Category:Breeding